WiND
by SevenOverThree
Summary: Even for somebody without humanity, a longing for peace is something that cannot completely go away... Angst Day submission


**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

**Authors Notes:** Oh, man.... This looks way smaller on Fanfiction...

Oh, well. This is a short story I did for Angst Day. I know it's more wistful and longing then angsty, but I like how it turned out. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-**WIND**-

"_Cultivate your__ hunger before you idealize  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbin' the mountain, never coming down  
Break into the contents, never falling down_"

He closed his eyes whenever he soared across the sky. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing the ruined city below, no, that wassn't the reason. It was far from it. He loved it. It filled him with a feeling of completion to see the destruction he's caused.

He knew that when he closed his eyes, and simply soars across the continent that he's risking his own destruction, but it doesn't matter. Theres something about just flying aimlessly that, even now, even after destroying his humanity, fills him with nostalgia, and a vague wisp of a wish that he could go back, back to before everything happened. And he doesn't care that everyone below him watches as he shows his weakness, watches as he dances with the sky, leaving the world below for a few moments weakened grasp of something long lost to him.

Valerie had seen him do this once; he had been delving deep into what remained of his soul and letting nostalgia take him over as he floated along with the air currents, playing a flute and a soft tune as aimless as his sanity. He had been aware of her tag-along presence, but risked his existence for the continued feeling of wistfulness.

His behavior must have touched something inside her, as she had simply floated along, apparently listening to the tune he played. She had layed down on her back, he remembered, and closed her eyes as she too soared aimlessly. He had been watching her from the corner of one open eye, and had mused on blasting her from her high and mighty perch. It had pricked at a nerve to have her so close, watch her float so close to him only so she could listen to the tune he whistled on the silver flute in his hands. But as he continued playing on the slender instrument, the wistful feeling came back, and he found himself gently singing some lyrics while the melody still hung in the air around them.

"Don't try to live so wise, don't cry 'cause you're so right, don't dry with fakes or fears, 'cause you will hate yourself in the end..." The air between them was silent for a few moments before he went back to ignoring her, playing his flute while wading deep in a feeling of wistfulness. He had noted, though, that Valerie had gained a look of obvious guilt, and it sent a mixed wisp of pleasure and anger down his spine.

Wishing she'd leave before he lost interest in lazing about through the sky, he let out a small burst of speed, not enough to send him zooming around at a high speed, but enough to lose the tag-along tail that normally tried to kill him.  
It was a few minutes before he peeked open an eye to see if she still was following him, and he noticed with some surprise that she had was still within considerable distance of him, arms held up, and trailing behind her like a pair of wings as she bobbed and weaved through the air, dancing with it as best she could without a pair of wings of her own.  
He watched for a few more moments before he slowly stopped his playing. He glanced guiltily downward at the war-torn cityscape beneath him. As he stared at it, his guilt turned to hatred, and he spat at the city that despised him so strongly. He grunted as he forced himself to calm down, using the air as a hammock and laying down while floating. He breathed out deeply before continuing on his flute, a hint of anger spilling out onto his new tune, turning it from calm to guilty hate.

As he played, the currents of air around him surrounded him with the feeling that he was completely alone, sending him into an unwanted wistfulness. He opened his eyes, staring at the sky above him, not stopping his flute-playing. He knew Valerie was near him still, as eager to stop all their fighting as he sometimes was. He didn't care though. For once, he wanted this moment to last.

After all, this was as close as he, Valerie, and this ruined city would ever get to peace.


End file.
